


Best Friends... with Benefits

by TeamCaptainSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamCaptainSwan/pseuds/TeamCaptainSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. The night Emma Swan & Killian Jones first met Emma thought she would surely despise Killian, the man who she swore was nothing more than a walking innuendo. However, Emma soon comes to find that Killian and her are kindred spirits and there is a lot more to him than meets the eye. Fast forward two years: Emma and Killian have become best friends... with (secret) benefits. They believe it is the perfect relationship... no strings and no feelings means no heartbreak. However, what will happen when a mutual friend, Graham Humbert, finally works up the courage to ask Emma out and she decides to take a chance on a real relationship and says yes? (I suck at summaries. just give it a shot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends... with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff ever so feel free to offer up any constructive criticism! I love jealous!Killian and CS best friends. plus I have always had a soft spot for Graham but CS is of course endgame (slow burn) so don't fret :) enjoy! 
> 
> I do not have a beta currently so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> PS. any flashbacks will be in italics

**Prologue.**

**Present Day**

It was barely morning when Emma Swan started to awake from a very peaceful slumber. As Emma began to stir she quickly realized she was in the arms of another person. Emma's eyes flew open and she realized that she was not in her own apartment. It did not take her long to realize where she was and her mind immediately went into overdrive. Shit! How did this happen? This is 100% against the rules. Did she seriously sleepover and snuggle with him all night... fully clothed!

"Jones! Wake up!"

"Huh" mumbled, still half asleep.

"Killian! it is time to wake up. We need to talk about what happened last night."

Killian Jones began rubbing his eyes and then finally sat up to look at Emma with a lazy smirk on his face.

"Do not smirk at me right now. This is not good. We didn't even have sex last night but I slept over in your bed and we freaking snuggled all night!"

This made Killian smirk even harder. "Swan, relax. Putting aside our little 'arrangement' for a second, you are my best lass and in my opinion it isn't exactly a dire straight that we shared a bed for one evening."

Emma knew she was overreacting... Killian was right, they were best "mates" more than anything else but that's what scared her. She had been hesitant to agree to the whole benefits aspect of their friendship in the first place because she knew if it complicated things then that could mean losing one of the best friends she has ever had. What scared her more though was how peacefully she had slept and how _good_ it felt waking up in his arms. UGH! She couldn't think like that. Killian is just her friend, he has never wanted more than the benefits and never will, even if some unwanted feelings have started to surface at times for her.

"You're right, Jones. sorry I freaked. It's no big deal. I have to get back to my place though before David has my head for being late to work again" Emma said with a smirk of her own and an eye roll.

Killian laughs at that while walking Emma to the door. "Bye, Swan. Tell Dave and Graham I say hello," he says with a smile as he lightly kisses her cheek.

Emma quickly turns in order to hide her slight blush as usual. "Later, Jones."

\------

After Killian closes the door his usual smirk began to falter. Having to pretend that waking up with his Swan in his arms was no big deal to him proved to be no easy task. Luckily, Emma was so worked up that she didn't seem to notice how her reaction affected him. He had actually woken up much earlier and noticed her snuggled in his arms. Killian watched her sleep for a bit and then kissed her beautifully scented hair before he fell back asleep holding her even tighter in his arms. Killian knew that if he told her how he truly felt he could lose her in more ways than one and his heart just couldn't bear the thought of it.

Emma only saw him as a best friend... with benefits, and as much it hurt him to not be more than that to her he cared more about Emma so he was willing to be anything she wanted or needed. Killian knew that Emma figured that he had been with other women since they started their arrangement (he didn't tell her otherwise) and she had been on a couple dates herself, but in reality Killian had not even looked at another woman since the day his lovely Swan unexpectedly walked into his life....

\------

**A little over two years ago**

_Emma had just recently moved to New York to_ _start over after she had officially hit rock bottom. Her foster brother, David Nolan, lived in the city and convinced her to move in with him for a fresh start. Tonight David invited her to celebrate one his best friend's_ _birthday at a local bar. She tried to politely decline, but David insisted that she meet Robin (the birthday boy) and the rest of his close friends_ _so she eventually gave in._

_Emma told David she would just meet him at the bar since he would be heading there straight from work. She quickly curled her hair and touched up her make up before throwing on a black leather dress, black tights, and her favorite black pumps. She took one last glance in the mirror and then grabbed her red peacoat and clutch before heading out the door. On her walk over to the bar she began to imagine all the things that could wrong during this outing and almost turned around and walked home before her phone started buzzing in her pocket._

_"Emma! Where are you?"  
_

_She rolled her eyes. "Hi Dave, I am walking there now. Be there in 5."_

_"Ok good! Just making sure you weren't backing out. Everyone is excited to meet you!"_

_"Uh, Same here. See you soon."_

_She finally made it to the bar and took a deep breath before walking in. As soon as David spotted her he ran over and swooped her up off the ground and literally carried her to where all of his friends were standing._

_"Really?! Dave put me down. I can walk. How much have you had to drink buddy?" He finally put her down and looked at her with a huge smile on his face._

_"Emma, I am just so happy you are here!" She could hear all of his friends laughing at his antics so she rolled her eyes at him._

_"Hi guys..." Emma said as she turned towards the group with a small smile._

_David didn't hesitate to start introducing Emma to everyone._

_"Ok Emma well you already know Mary Margaret" David said with a blush. Emma already loved his long time girlfriend and couldn't help but feel a little jealous about how perfect they were together._

_"I don't think you have met anyone else though, so here it goes. Over here is Robin, the birthday boy and childhood friend, and his girlfriend Regina. Then there is Graham, he is a fellow detective. Ruby, she has been Mary Margaret's friend since they were little. Will, he works with Robin. Elsa, she is also relatively new in town and works at the precinct with Graham and me. And last but not least, This is Killian, another childhood friend who has recently relocated here."_

_Emma nodded along as David handled the introductions and when he was finished she politely waved at everyone and said, "Well Happy Birthday Robin, and it is very nice to meet you all."_

_She finally was able to step out of the spotlight after she had said hi to everyone and the evening continued on without a hitch. Every once in a while though she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at her. It was then that she first met the eyes of Killian Jones. When David had mentioned Killian's name during the introductions she had only given him a brief once over, but now after  examining him more closely and meeting his impossibly blue eyes she couldn't help but notice how attractive this man was. He had raven black hair that was messy in the sexiest way possible. She could just imagine running her hands through it- Emma no. His eyes were so bright and mesmerizing it was hard to look away... and that scruff! Stop, Emma! Look away._

_She forced her eyes away from his and started a conversation with Elsa to distract herself from all the thoughts running through her mind concerning the man who refused to take his eyes off of her. Emma's planned to avoid this Killian guy all night but that plan quickly failed when he walked right into her personal space and smirked at her while saying "Hello love. I do not believe we have been formerly introduced, Killian Jones." he stuck out his hand._

_He has an accent. Are you kidding me? She tried to not let the feel of his hand on hers and his screaming sex appeal fluster her as she answered him._

_"Ya, hi. Emma Swan. Nice to meet you."_

_"Dave failed to mention that his sister was so beautiful. Bad form, indeed." Emma rolled her eyes._

_"If you are attempting to hit on me, save it buddy. Not interested and definitely not in the mood."_

_"Oh! A tough lass, I like that. Lets not kid ourselves though, Swan. it would be pretty hard not be interested in me." The bastard said with a freaking wink._

_"If you mean I'm interested in punching you in the face, then ya, you caught me." She said with a sarcastic smirk as she walked away. She needed some air. Who does he think he is? Could he be more of a walking innuendo. Why would David choose to be friends with this guy? Ugh._

_When she walked back to the group Killian was staring at her yet again with another one of his smirks and she definitely did not want to deal with his shit again._

_"Hey Dave. Thank you for inviting me but I am feeling a little off and I think I am going to call it a night."_

_"Ok. Are you sure Emma? Do you want me to come with you?"_

_"No, no. Stay and hang out. I'll be good. I'll see you at home later ok?"_

_David didn't protest because he could tell she needed some space so he just gave her a big hug and said goodbye, knowing he could ask her about it later when they were alone._

_Emma said her goodbyes to David's friends (purposefully ignoring Killian) and thanked them for including her in the Robin's celebration before she grabbed her coat and started walking home._

_As much as she hated to admit it she had a very hard time shaking the image of an infuriating man with impossibly blue eyes from her head. She knew she was probably screwed._

_\------_

_From the moment Killian Jones laid his eyes on Emma Swan he was a goner. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long, luscious blonde hair flowing gracefully down her back, her bright green eyes that spoke to his very soul, and bloody hell did she cut the figure in that tight leather dress. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her all night long and she hadn't noticed at first but when she finally did and their eyes met for the first time he felt things he hadn't felt in years. It visibly shook him. She hastily looked away and he continued to watch her as she engaged in conversation with Elsa. Her smile was rare but breathtaking. He suddenly felt the need and desire to be the one to make her smile all the time. Where were these thoughts coming from? Since when was Killian Jones the sentimental type?_

_He decided to try his usual charm that had never failed him in his pursuit of women, but Emma Swan was not impressed. A tough lass, indeed. Killian should have known better than to try his usual tricks on the lovely Swan, but sadly before he could change tactics she had already disappeared. No, he would need to be much more than charming to win that woman's heart. He sat back down at the table surrounded by his friends but could not concentrate on anything except for Emma Swan. He just bloody met the woman, how was she making him feel this way already? When she finally reappeared she spared him a quick glance and he could tell that he had sodded things up quite nicely. Killian overheard Emma telling her brother that she was calling it a night and he already felt the loss of her presence.  
_

_He saw something in Emma's bright green eyes. The look of someone who was lost and who had been hurt all too often. It mirrored the look in his own eyes... he knew they were kindred spirits from the moment their eyes met. He might have ruined his chances with her romantically but something about Emma Swan drew him in so deeply that he would settle for being her mate if it meant being able to spend more time in her presence. She already made him want to be better, to be the man he used to be, a man of honor.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter/prologue was mostly just setting up the story a bit. It will pick up soon. Let me know if I should continue?


End file.
